Spider Ivy
Spider Ivy is a plant that appears in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. It is unlocked after completing Path B of Ghastly Graveyard. Spider Ivy slowly creates an Egg Sac, stopping its work to bite Zombie that get too close to it. After completing the egg sac, Spider Ivy will stand on top of it, biting Zombies up to a half-tile away. When the egg sack is destroyed, it releases 12 Baby Ivys in a 3x3 area, which rush down the lane and jump onto Zombies in their way, biting them at a rate of 2 bites per second. After the egg sac is destroyed, Spider Ivy will begin making a new one. If the egg sac is not destroyed after 45 seconds, it will break open and give you a free Spider Ivy seed packet. Origin: Spider Ivy is based on the Chlorophytum comosum, also known as spider plant or spider ivy, and the common spider. Its ability references egg sacs, bundles of silk that spider lay their eggs in. Plant Food Plant Food 1: When option 1 is chosen and Spider Ivy uses a Plant Food, Spider Ivy will create and launch its egg sack down the lane. Whenever it hits a Zombie, it will bounce off it and release 3 Baby Ivys in its lane and lanes next door. This is a good option if there are a large amount of Zombies on screen, but will usually be outclassed by option 2 for defensive purposes. Plant Food 2: When option 2 is chosen and Spider Ivy uses a Plant Food, Spider Ivy instantly finishes building its egg sac and allows it to summon an extra 6 Baby Ivys upon destruction. This will usually be used over option 1 if you are using Spider Ivy as a means to clear lanes or if you want to use it in a more defensive role. Genetic Levels Almanac Entry Creates an egg sac on its tile, which releases a swarm of Baby Ivys in a 3x3 area when destroyed.|description = Wields webs made of 100% organic, honey-coated flax string.|position = |icon = Spider IvyTile|type = png}} Strategies While Spider Ivy seems like a fairly poor choice for a Defensive Plant due to its high cost and the time it takes to create an egg sac, remember that it can rebuild its defense or give you a free copy of itself after a while. Due to this, it may be a good idea to place a Spider Ivy in the back of your defenses to slowly produce copies of itself. The mini Spider Ivys are also helpful at clearing lanes, as they can tear through a group of weak Zombies easily due to their quick attack speed and swarmy nature. Overall, Spider Ivy is a good defensive Plant with a good amount of versitality that easily makes up for its high sun cost and slow recharge. Try to use Spider Ivy at the beginning of your defenses to take advantage of its egg sac and spider swarm, and it may be a good idea to support it with slowing Plants like Winter Melon to allow the Baby Ivys to do maximum damage. Trivia *Its sprite uses assets from Tangle Kelp, Aloe, and Zoybean Pod, while its egg sack uses sprites from Wall-nut's Halloween costume. *It only has 4 eyes, unlike actual spiders, which have eight. *It does, however, have 8 legs. Gallery Spider IvyTile.png|Spider Ivy on a basic grass tile. Spider Ivy EggSack.png|Spider Ivy on its Egg Sac. Spider IvyTransparent.png|Spider Ivy on a transparent background Spider IvyCostume.png|Spider Ivy's costume Spider Ivy SeedPacket.png|Spider Ivy's Seed Packet Spider Ivy Screenshot.png|Spider Ivy on the field Category:Animal Plants Category:Defensive Plants